


Ezra Book

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [4]
Category: Ezra (Prospect) - Fandom, Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: This book will contain a mix of head canons, one-shots, and more. For full length fics see my story list under the Ezra/Propsect collection. Warnings will be at the top of the posts.
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083
Kudos: 4





	1. Ezra + Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: General   
> Warnings: None

Pets Headcanon 

Ezra would only have a pet if he came across one and found it. He’s a busy man and lives his life on the road. I can imagine him on a planet and coming across a lone dog or cat, even a bird, one that's maybe a little older or has a scar or some kind of a defect or birthmark. Even an animal that just has a unique look to it. 

Ezra has a big heart and would connect with such an animal. He would adopt it and talk to it often, trying his best to navigate taking care of it. Ezra would give the animal a nickname right away, something cute and celestial. 

He would struggle with taking care of it at first, since he’s not used to this. But once he gets the hang of it, omg, cuteness level! He’ll then try to learn everything he can about the species of animal. You know he says goodnight and good morning to the pet everyday. 

“It seems you are a lone creature such as myself, perhaps Kevva has coupled us to soften both of our journeys.”


	2. Pumpkins and Chestnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra oneshot

A smile dances on your lips as you hold the camera, snapping a polaroid of Ezra. 

You couldn’t help yourself, you had to take a picture. The way he sat there on the ground, curls tossled about his head as he wore your favorite jacket of his; it was the perfect picture moment. 

It was the perfect day. 

Rain greeted you both upon waking, yet that didn’t stop your adventures. Dressing warmly, you hit the road to your cabin in the mountains. There was something deeply rejuvenating about the crisp air; a respite both you are Ezra needed after a long week. 

It was a full day. Once the rain stopped, you visited a pumpkin farm. Though a bit wet, it was still pleasurable; bringing out the inner child in both of you. 

After a delicious lunch, you sample Maple syrup directly from the trees and go on a little hike. Though it was short lived, as so much of the ground was still wet. 

Once you arrive at the cabin, brilliant oranges and reds fill the sky as the sun starts to set. 

As Ezra brings the pumpkins you picked inside for carving later, you stop infront of the chestnut-tree, admiring it; you always liked this tree. 

You lose track of how long you stand there. 

Ezra’s soft lips meet your neck as he wraps his arms around you. 

“Little Bird, I find it quite auspicious our second home is protected by a chestnut tree. A symbol for hope, longevity -” 

“And,” you look back at him with adoring eyes, “connected to the planet Jupiter.” 

Ezra smiles, “Kevva above, you truly are perfect for me.” 

You turn in his arms and pull him into a kiss.


	3. Art of Storytelling

The evening rain was soothing to your nerves, so much so you didn’t notice your music had stopped. 

Pulling your eyes from the computer screen, you gaze out the window, watching the gentle rain fall down.

The door opens quietly, Ezra walks in carrying a tray. 

“Little bird, though I am well aware you are immersed in the art of storytelling, I suspect a snack is in order, or, at the very least, a refreshing beverage.” 

A smile forms on your lips as you watch him place the tray on the side table. The aroma of your favorite drink and pastry wift up to your nose. 

“Ezra, thank you love.” You set the computer to the side and tap your lips with your index finger. 

“Like you ever have to ask,” Ezra kisses you, a warm palm rests on the side of your face. “I am familiar with the call of the muse, therefore I will leave you to her. My gem, my Kevva sent creator of worlds.” 

You lean in, wanting to be closer to him. 

You plant a kiss on his hand, “After I’m done, I’m all yours.”

“Music to my ears.” Ezra sings, a small smile on his lips. He winks at you before leaving the room. 

His touch lingers on your skin. 

“Okay, back to work.” You tell yourself. 

Wanting to finish this draft sooner than later, you refocus. Your reward? Crawling into Ezras arms.


	4. Sunday Kind of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of my Tumblr celebration

You stir the pot one last time before putting the lid on. A brief silence fills the room before the next song on shuffle plays. 

A smile fills your lips as the sultry deep sounds of Etta James filled the air. Flicking off the burners, your body starts to sway on it’s own; possessed by the music. You always loved the classics, they had a way of transporting you back in time. 

Entering a dream, your body moves around the kitchen as you belt the lyrics with every bone in your body.

A love to last past Saturday night  
And I'd like to know it's more than love at first sight  
And I want a Sunday kind of love  
Oh yea yea

Your hands run over your hair as you imagine yourself performing the song before an adoring audience. Turning on your heels you grab a spoon and bring it to your lips like a mic, 

Oh I'm hoping to discover  
A certain kind of lover  
Who will show me the way

You don’t know it yet, but Ezra’s been watching the whole thing. Tucked away in the corner with a grin on his lips as his heart fills with love. He was careful not to disrupt you, it was too enjoyable to watch as you sway your hips and belt the words. 

It’s only when he can’t bear the distance anymore that he joins you. Ezra steps into the kitchen and comes up behind you. His arms warm around your body. 

“Gem, I thoroughly enjoy your performance, but the urge to be close to you has drawn me near.” 

Ezra’s hips sway with yours, you place your arms over his. “Have you been watching me the whole time?” You ask, honey on your tongue. 

“Ohhh I have and it is a blessed sight,” Ezra takes a step back to spin you in his arms once before pulling you close again. Brushing his lips against yours he whispers against them, “Our bodies are conduits to sound and rhythm. It is only natural we break into dance at the sound of music.” 

“Mmm,” You hum, savoring your bodies moving together with such ease. You steal a sweet kiss before he continues. 

“To dance is to express one's true self, it's a language of the soul little bird.” One of his hands moves to your lower back as the other holds your hand. 

You gaze into each other's eyes, becoming lost. 

“I like dancing with you,” you sing. 

“Our lonely roads ended when we met y/n. I swear to Kevva above, it was the best day of my life.” 

You purr and press your lip against his. 

As the last notes of the song play, you lose yourself in Ezra’s arms, in his kiss. He was all you ever wanted. All you ever wished for and he was right here in your arms.


End file.
